Pustakucing
by ambudaff
Summary: Aku mengendus bau yang paling kusuka darinya: bau buku! Untuk Fanfiksi Kucing, dan untuk Hari Kunjung Perpustakaan 14 September


**PUSTAKUCING**

_Crookshanks adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_Rate K+, friendship_

_Untuk __**Fanfiksi Kucing**__ sekalian juga untuk __**Hari Kunjung Perpustakaan**__ 14 September, meong!_

-o0o-

Krrr...

Suasananya memang enak. Musim gugur baru dimulai. Sinar matahari baru muncul, menerobos dari balik daun-daun dedalu. Tapi sisa-sisa halimun juga masih ada.

Cuaca jadi lembab, enak hangat. Bergelung di sudut rak, kenyang setelah menghabiskan makan pagi yang diberikan Hermione. Meong!

Sebenarnya itu alasanku memilih Hermione sebagai pemilikku. Ingat waktu kami pertama kali bertemu? Mulainya karena temannya, Ron, hendak memeriksa peliharaannya Scabbers ke toko satwa gaib tempatku dipajang.

Begitu Ron menyimpan tikusnya di atas meja hendak diperiksa, aku langsung mengendus sesuatu. Itu bukan tikus! Itu manusia! Itu animagus!

Jangan lupa, aku setengah kucing dan setengah Kneazle. Sebagai Kneazle aku bisa mengendusnya sebagai bukan tikus. Dia manusia yang sedang beranimagi! Dan sebagai kucing biasa aku bisa mengendus niat tak baiknya! Berarti anak-anak muda ini sebenarnya sedang dalam bahaya!

Dan aku menerjang tikus itu dengan sekuat tenaga! Meluncur dari kandangku yang berada di ketinggian, mendarat di kepalanya, kemudian berputar dan mendesis-desis liar ke arah tikus itu.

Tapi tikus itu sudah terlebih dahulu meloloskan diri dari tangan pemiliknya, mendarat dengan keempat kakinya di lantai, dan kabur ke pintu. Pemiliknya dan satu temannya mengejarnya dengan ribut, sementara temannya yang satu lagi, malah mendekatiku. Ia bertanya-tanya pada pemilik _Magical Menagerie_ itu, sambil mengelus-ngelus buluku, sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku, sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang telingaku.

Dan aku mengendus bau itu!

Benar-benar bau itu, bau yang tepat!

Anak perempuan itu berbau buku!

Dan dia sedang menanyakan berapa harus membayar agar bisa membawa pulang aku! Meong! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku cepat-cepat naik ke pangkuannya, dan mendengkur keras.

"Dia naik ke pangkuanku!" seru anak perempuan itu, takjub.

Pemilik _Magical Menagerie_ itu tak kalah herannya. "Aku percaya bahwa kucinglah yang memilih manusianya, bukan manusia yang memilih kucingnya. Dan selama bertahun-tahun Crookshanks ini berada di sini, Nona Granger, percayalah, sudah banyak yang naksir dia, tetapi dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan ketertarikannya untuk dipelihara oleh siapapun! Baru kali ini!"

Jadi, Nona Granger ini, atau kemudian aku mendengar namanya Hermione, sekarang sudah jadi manusiaku!

Ada dua sebenarnya yang menjadi ketertarikanku untuk menjadi kucing Hermione. Dia dan dua pemuda itu-kemudian aku tahu namanya Harry dan Ron-dia pemilik tikus animagi itu-bersahabat akrab. Ke mana-mana selalu bertiga. Dan mereka tidak selalu punya pendapat yang sama, mereka sering bertengkar, tetapi mereka selalu kembali berbaikan. Dan mereka selalu saling mengkhawatirkan walau sedang dalam keadaan bermusuhan. Itu namanya bersahabat!

Dan itu salah satu yang membuatku merasa harus menjadi kucing Hermione. Kalau dia dan kedua pemuda itu bersahabat akrab, suatu ketika jika tikus animagi itu menampakkan wujud aslinya, itu akan nembahayakan manusiaku! Bodo amat kalau pemuda itu yang terancam bahaya, tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan manusiaku yang terancam!

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk terus menjaganya.

Sebenarnya akan lebih baik kalau aku bisa ngomong langsung ya? 'Hermione, itu tikus piaraan temanmu itu animagi! Hati-hati!' tapi aku tidak bisa bicara. Memang aku pernah mendengar kalau ada penyihir yang bisa menyihir agar binatang bisa bicara, atau bikin ramuan bicara, tapi Hermione dan teman-temannya mana tahu kalau aku perlu itu untuk memberitahu mereka sesuatu.

Jadi, aku hanya bisa berjaga-jaga. Salah satu akibatnya, sering Hermione bertengkar dan bermusuhan dengan Ron gegara aku dan tikus animagi itu! Untungnya Harry-dan satu lagi teman mereka yang bertubuh raksasa, Hagrid-sering menjadi penyelamat persahabatan mereka.

Heran ya, mereka bersekolah di Hogwarts dan ada banyak penyihir handal di sana sebagai guru-guru mereka, belum lagi senior-senior mereka yang berbakat, tetapi tak ada yang mengenali tikus Ron itu sebagai animagi! Yah, mungkin mereka menganggap remeh tikus peliharaan seorang anak laki-laki kelas tiga, tak ada yang memperhatikan, jadi fakta itu lewat begitu saja.

Untungnya di bulan-bulan terakhir mereka bersekolah, datanglah seorang penolong. Seekor anjing hitam animagi! Usut punya usut, anjing hitam animagi itu dulunya teman sekolah si tikus animagi! Tetapi kemudian tikus ini berkhianat, dan menyebabkan dua teman mereka meninggal! Si tikus tetap menjadi tikus dan menghilang, kemudian muncul sebagai tikus peliharaan kakak Ron, tak ada yang tahu bahwa dia animagi, sementara si anjing hitam malahan difitnah sebagai pembunuh dua sejoli temannya itu, dan dikirim ke Azkaban. Akan tetapi kemudian si anjing mengenali bahwa si pengkhianat ini masih hidup, dan berniat membalas dendam!

Singkat kata, akhirnya Ron tahu apa sebenarnya tikus peliharaannya itu. Dan ia tidak kecewa karena Sirius-anjing hitam animagi itu-kemudian memberinya seekor burung hantu lucu. Dan tugasku yang satu itu selesai.

Tak ada lagi hewan animagi jahat membahayakan manusiaku dan teman-temannya. Yah, ada sih bahaya lain, seperti waktu mereka bertualang berkeliling negeri untuk mencari Horcruxes. Hedwig, burung hantu kepunyaan Harry tewas dibunuh Voldemort, sehingga Hermione dan Ron menitipkan aku dan Pigwidgeon di keluarga Weasley selagi mereka berkeliling.

Tapi masalah penjahat itu selesai. Dunia aman dan damai. Hermione dan teman-temannya kembali bersekolah, menyelesaikan masa setahun kemarin saat dunia sihir tak menentu. Ron kembali bersama Pigwidgeon, dan aku kembali dalam pelukan Hermione-walau Harry tak bisa kembali bersama Hedwig, dan sepertinya sampai sekarang dia belum juga _move on_, masih belum ada peliharaan yang mendampinginya. Untuk keperluan mengirim surat saja dia masih menggunakan burung hantu sekolah.

Biarlah. Yang penting, aku bisa kembali bersama Hermione lagi. Mengendus bau yang sangat kusuka dari manusiaku: bau buku.

Pagi-pagi tadi Hermione sudah bangun, seperti kebiasaannya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Katanya sih mereka sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian akhir, N.E.W.T, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test. Jadi tidak heran kalau di mana-mana kita bisa menemukan anak kelas tujuh dengan buku di tangannya. Di kamar. Di ruang duduk bersama. Bahkan di Aula Besar sambil makan. Sepertinya sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang dimakannya, yang penting ada yang masuk untuk menggantikan energi yang terserap karena berpikir.

Yang paling banyak bisa kautemui anak-anak kelas tujuh adalah di sini, di Perpustakaan. Bahkan sebelum jam makan pagi pun Madam Pince terpaksa membuka pintu Perpustakaan, khusus untuk anak-anak kelas tujuh. Bahkan di hari Sabtu dan Minggu.

Bagaimana denganku?

Ya senang-senang saja. Sangat malahan.

Bisa berdekatan dengan Hermione? _Check_. Bisa mengendus bau buku, baik dari pakaiannya maupun dari sumber aslinya: dari perpustakaan? _Check_. Bisa tidur melingkar di tempat yang hangat? _Check_. Bisa tertidur lama tanpa gangguan keributan? Banget! Di mana lagi bisa kita temukan keheningan sehening perpustakaan, apalagi anak-anak yang datang itu mereka yang akan ujian?

Jadi? Selamat tidur semuanya! Eh, maksudku, selamat belajar, semoga sukses N.E.W.T-nya semuanya! Aku mau bobo dulu, meong!

Krrr...


End file.
